You baby
by Coconut112
Summary: this is going to be a long story (when I feel like writing lol.) anyways this is a yaoi fanfic (male x male) and if you do not like yaoi then please do not read it. as for the rest enjoy.


Author note: so I was thinking I might as well write a...strange fic. I'm going to put my personal favorite singers/bands and maybe actors idk. But anyways here are the warnings: yaoi (male X male), gang banging, bit of drama, crappy plot, etc. if you do not like yaoi or any that I listed then please don't read it, as for the rest enjoy.

(The lovin' spoonful.)

John Sebastian pov:

" Zal stop," I huffed.

" Why?" He said.

" because I need to finish this song!" I pushed him off of me, sometimes I wonder what I've seen in him. Zal whined and stomped his way to he bed.

" You're no fun!" He slammed himself on the bed.

" Oh boo-Hoo," I was getting annoyed, " you're damn annoying."

" Oh and you're the victim?" He asked sarcastically, I just ignore him and continued on writing few more lyrics.

I manage to finish it, I grabbed hold of my guitar and started playing music and began singing just hear how it sounds:

"What a day for a daydream

What a day for a daydreamin' boy

And I'm lost in a daydream

Dreamin' 'bout my bundle of joy.." I was interrupted by a touch on my left shoulder, I looked and saw his head lying on me.

" What?" He asked.

" Why you do this?" I asked.

" Keep playing!" He smirked, " I like it so far."

I rolled my eyes:

"Even if time ain't really on my side

It's one of those days for takin' a walk outside

I'm blowin' the day to take a walk in the sun

And fall on my face on somebody's new mowed lawn.

I've been havin' a sweet dream

I been dreamin' since I woke up today

It's starrin' me and my sweet dream

'Cause she's the one that makes me feel this way-"

I felt a soft kiss on the cheek, I blushed and bite my bottom lip.

" Keep going," he whispered softly into my ears, " you're doing great."

"And even if time has passing me by a lot

I couldn't care less about the dues you say I got

Tomorrow I'll pay the dues for droppin' my load

A pie in your face for bein' a sleepy bull toad..."

A kiss on my neck made me jumped a bit, he didn't stop he kept kissing my neck very slowly.

" Why you stopped?" He said without removing his lips on my neck.

" Bastard..." I mumbled, I heard a soft chuckle from the kisses.

"And you can be sure that if you're feelin' right

A daydream will last along into the night

Tomorrow at breakfast you may pick up your ears

Or you may be daydreamin' for a thousand years."

When I was finished, Zal had an opportunity to place place his hands on my shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze.

" Not bad," he said and again kissing my cheek, " you are very talented my friend."

" oh! So I'm just a "friend"?" I smiled, he removed himself and walked in front of me, we now are facing each other.

" No," he said, he placed his hand under neath my chin, " You're not just a 'friend'." His eyes were looking at mine, " You're my girlfriend," he snorted.

" Bitch," I pushed him, " Why are you laughing at that?" I hate it when he says I'm his girlfriend then laugh like it was a big joke.

" Oh babe, don't be like this!" He hugged me and I try getting away, " why you take very thing so serious on what I say?" He laughed and hugged me tighter.

" Get off ugly!" I pushed his head away.

" Gosh, you're so awful at giving insults." He licked my hand.

" oh gross," when I removed my hand off his face, he quickly slam his lips on my mine, it took me by surprise not the kiss but the force he did. I closed my eyes and kissed him deeper, I felt tongue trying to enter, I allowed him to explore inside, we began making our tongue fight with each other. We both began to tense up, I began touching chest and he began rubbing my back. The chair I was sitting on was trying its best not to make me fall, he stopped kissing me and picked me up.

" Gosh you're very light," he smiled, " it's so cute seeing you like this." I turned red and looked down, he walked toward the bed holding me like an infant, he put me down and placed himself down on me. He leaned towards and nibble on my ear, I couldn't help but to giggle.

" dude that tickles," I said, he only gave out a happy huff. I felt his penis touching mine, " let me touch you.." I whispered. He got up and began removing his pants, I also began unbuttoning my pants. When we were completely nude, I went on my knees and grab his manhood on my hand. I touched the tip of his cock.

" Shit..." He moaned, I moved my hand back and fourth slowly, I could see the pre-cum coming out on the tip, I licked the tip then placed the manhood inside my mouth, " Oh baby..." He shivered, I winked at him and began moving my head. I forgot how big he is, it's been awhile since we've done it, and I'm not going to ruin this moment not-

"hey guys I came here to see-" we didn't expect Steve to come in without knocking.

" Ste-" Zal didn't let me go, he didn't give a crap who came in he didn't want this to end.

" Hey Steve," He winked at him. He began thrusting his dick deep inside my throat causing me to gag, " Like what you see?" Steve didn't respond, he only stared and turned red like a tomato. I felt a strong pull, Zal was now being very dominated. " Look here Steve," he used his other hand to grab hold of my chin, " isn't he beautiful?"

"Uh-um..." Steve was now stuck, " I gotta go..." Zal some how pushed me away, ran over there, and slam the door shut. Steve was now really stuck, " Zal, I- What the fuck!" Zal pushed him on the bed and pull me up.

" See this pretty face," he made me lead closer to Steve crotch, " He's a pretty motherfucker you'll ever see in your life." He slowly kiss me.

" Zal..." Steve mumbled. Zal stopped and look at him, Steve looked at me from head to toe.

" Say no more," he laughed, he pushed me on top of Steve. Once we look at each other we turned red. Steve didn't know what to do, he looked all over the place trying to find a solution for this. I sat up on top of him trying to make him a bit comfortable.

" Wow..." His eyes widen and his face was ever more red.

" What?" I asked.

" I-i never knew- you look amazing." He looked away once he said it. I blushed, I never knew Steve could ever say that, I always thought he was into women than men.

" What?" I stuttered.

" I-I me-mean, you look cute with those glasses." He said, I smiled.

" Really?"

" uh, y-yeah...and your body..." He licked his lips, " It's like looking at a women...that is flat chested." We both laughed awkwardly, this made Zal pretty jealous.

" he's my woman not yours..." Zal whispered under his breath.

" jealous?" I winked at him, he did not say anything but sat on the floor and watch.

" Well are you guys gonna fuck or just be like that?" I looked back at Steve or became pretty intense, I could even feel him hard underneath me, I got up and began to take off his pants.

" Holy shit!" I jumped by surprise when his dick flung upwards when I took of his boxers, " Gosh you're big." He only blushed, " I think you're even bigger than Zal over there."

" Fuck you!" I heard behind me, I took Steve manhood inside my mouth and began sucking it, I could hear soft moans coming out of his mouth so I went faster and deeper as I can.

" Sh-shit John...you're pretty damn good at this." Steve grabs hold of the sheets.

" practice makes perfect," Zal laughed, I somehow manage to reach my leg to give Zal a firm kick on the ankle. Steve gave out soft moans as I went deeper, I never knew I could get Steve to be in this. I thought he and Joe were straight...but I guess I was wrong.

" John..." Steve manage to say something. I looked at him not stopping from what I was doing. " Co-could I...ya know...be inside you?"

That made Zal literally grab me from behind causing my mouth remove from Steve manhood, " Hey man, you're going too far." Zal said as he hold me tightly on his arm.

" what?" Steve became confused from all this, " Zal come on-"

"No way! You're lucky I allowed him to give you a head!" I tried removing myself from him.

" let go of me!" I said.

" Why? So you can be fucked by him?"

" you wanted me to be fucked!"

" Well...I changed my mind!"

" you're such a Dick!" I bit him, he let go of me. " let him do it."

" no."

" why am I even asking you? It's my body, I do what I want with it." I smirked and went back to Steve who was still on the bed still confused on what just happened. " Now...where were we." I winked.

" Huh?moh! Uh-um..."

" you wanting your cock inside me?" He nodded, I laughed. " Well..." I walked to the other side of the bed and laid next to him, " show me what ya got."

" Fucking whore..." Zal muttered under his breath, I ignored him. My attention was now on Steve, Steve stumbled to crawl in front of me and stand on his knees. I couldn't help but to chuckle on his struggle, I helped out by spreading my legs apart so he can get a heads start. He slowly rubbed he tip on my entrance then slowly made his way in.

" Sh-shit..." He said, when he manage to make himself fully inside he slowly began to thrust. It hurtled at first because usually I get preparation first, but then I felt him hitting that special spot causing me to spaz out a bit.

" You ok?" Steve thought he had hurt me.

" yea...oh Steve keep going..." I pleaded, he went back and hit that spot again and again. Oh, how It felt good, " Fuck! Oh that's far out!" I moaned. we felt very dizzy and hot, he began to move faster, I blacked out, blocking everything that's around me...gosh I was too aroused.

" My god John, now I can see why Zal is so fond of you." He made his head look at the ceiling. " I can't, I'm sorry." He came inside of me.

" S _hit!_ " My orgasim finally came along and I also cum. We both tried to catch our breaths, once we did we looked at each other, I didn't know why I did it but, I gave Steve a long lustful kiss. When Steve remembered about Zal he quickly got up and put on his pants.

" I better go." He quickly went toward the door, " Bye John...Zal." Then left. After that me and Zal didn't talk for the rest of the day, we showered and went to bed...that was it, no kiss nor goodnight. Just utter silence.

End of pt 1.


End file.
